Juego de cartas
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Magnus siempre lo ha dicho, cuando de cartas se trata, Catarina es la mayor tramposa de la historia... y tal vez no este muy equivocado.
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del _Reto Temático [Philia]_ del foro " _Cazadores de Sombras_ ".

* * *

.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro. Se miraban fijamente, analizaban sus posibilidades y continuaban mirándose.

Magnus eligió con cuidado una de sus tres cartas y la puso sobre el cinco amarillo que se encontraba en medio de los dos. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al creer que tenia el juego casi ganado, ya que solo necesitaba que el color amarillo continuara y el libro de hechizos sería suyo.

Aquella satisfacción se agrandó al ver a Catarina estrechar los ojos y apretar los labios. Ella parecía estar pensando bastante antes de tirar un cinco rojo.

La sonrisa de Magnus se borró y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

—No puedes hacer eso —reclamó, tratando de sacar el naipe tirado por la mujer de piel azul y cabello color nieve.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, apartando la mano de Magnus y poniendo la suya sobre la carta para protegerla.

— ¡Porque yo no tengo rojo! —exclamó el brujo, dejando escapar un resoplido.

Catarina se rió, ignorando los enojados ojos gatunos que parecían tratar de hacer un agujero en su frente.

— ¿Y? La idea es que pierdas. Ya quiero tener en mis manos unas tijeras y reclamar mi premio, ¿qué mechón te cortare primero? —ella se dijo lo último en un susurro, casi como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

La boca del brujo se abrió ante el descarado comentario y dejo salir lo más parecido a un chillido.

—Sobre mi cadáver tocaras este cabello —juró, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Ella negó, divertida.

—Toma una carta del mazo si no tienes nada bueno —dijo como sugerencia.

Rumiando sobre lo injusto de la vida, Magnus tomó una y casi saltó de júbilo cuando le salió un seis rojo.

— ¿Qué decías sobre cortar cabello, Catarina? Porque yo ya puedo sentir en mis manos tu preciado libro —pronunció el hombre de estrafalaria ropa, la cual hoy consistía en una chaqueta y pantalón llenos de brillos morados.

La mujer no respondió a la provocación. Ella solo agarró confiada una de sus cartas y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la pila de usadas.

—Uno —dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara estupefacta de su contrincante.

Magnus Bane no pudo creer lo que veía. Catarina le había tirado un bloqueo. Un maldito bloqueo de esos de _"tienes que ceder tu turno, idiota"_ a él, el Gran Bujo de Brooklyn.

Cuando ella levantó su carta, lista para ser usada, Magnus lanzó su brazo hacia delante, tratando de impedir que su próxima ex amiga diera el golpe de gracia. Pero no fue suficiente, cuando Catarina quería podía ser muy rápida, incluso más que el hijo de Asmodeo.

— ¡Gane! —anunció alegremente la chica, levantándose y yendo a la cocina, dejando detrás a un petrificado Magnus que veía ese asqueroso dos rojo que se burlaba de su derrota.

Luego de unos minutos, Catarina entró nuevamente al living. Una sonrisa en los labios y unas tijeras en las manos.

Magnus reaccionó al verla y se levantó de un salto, retrocediendo ante cada paso que la bruja daba en su dirección.

—No te acerques —amenazó, sus ojos iban de la cara de la mujer a las tijeras que sostenía.

Ella dio otro paso, poniendo una expresión enojada.

—Hicimos una apuesta. Yo gané. Quiero mi premio —declaró, acercándose más.

—Trampa. Estoy seguro de que algo hiciste, siempre lo haces —dijo él, rememorando toda la partida de _Uno_ que habían jugado y así tratar de descubrir donde se había producido el ilícito.

Ella tuvo la dignidad de lucir ofendida ante lo dicho.

—No he hecho trampa, palabra de bruja scout. Tú me has mirado como un halcón-gato y sabes que me he comportado. Ahora no seas cobarde y cumple tu parte del trato, quiero un mechón de tu cabello.

Magnus no era un cobarde. Claro que no. A veces, cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas y Alec y sus amiguitos no estaban involucrados, podía optar por preservar su integridad física y borrarse por un tiempo. Pero cobarde, en toda la extensión de la palabra, él no lo era y no pensaba empezar ahora.

El brujo soltó un suspiro y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer aparecer ese estúpido juego para divertirse con Catarina… y claro, de paso tratar de ver si lograba obtener uno de sus libros.

—Que no sea visible y tienes que prometer que no lo usaras en tus brujerías.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué piensas que haré? Para lo único que usaría tu cabello sería para hacerte sufrir una agonía interminable, nada más… —bromeó ella. Pero Magnus no estaba para bromas e hizo un gesto impaciente. —Prometo no usar tus preciosas hebras azabaches para nada malo, ¿contento?

—No —dijo él, para luego darse la vuelta y permitirle cortar uno de los picos de su alborotado cabello. —Que no se note, Catarina.

Ella hizo un gesto de entendimiento y segundos después el sonido de tijeras abriéndose y cortando resonó en el apartamento. A Magnus le dolió en el alma aquel ruido.

—Listo —anunció Catarina, guardando el premio en su bolsillo. —No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué harás con él? —cuestionó el brujo, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Ella apoyó las tijeras en la mesa y empezó a ir hacia la salida.

—No sé, tal vez lo deje en uno de esos libros de "Mi Bebé" donde te piden que pongas su pelo, dientes…

Él la miró con horror.

—Nunca te dejaré sacarme un diente, el estilo pirata no es lo mío.

Catarina rodó los ojos.

—Si, si, como digas —respondió ya en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No vas a ayudarme a ordenar esto? —preguntó Magnus, viendo el desastre de cartas que estaban desperdigadas por el piso.

—Tengo turno en el hospital. Incluso creo que estoy llegando tarde —murmuró ella, viéndose el reloj de muñeca antes de salir corriendo, sin decir una palabra más.

Magnus suspiró cuando la vio salir y, con un movimiento de muñeca, cerró la puerta antes de ponerse a levantar las cosas.

Una a una fue juntando las cartas y poniéndolas en su caja, hasta que una le llamó la atención.

— ¿Pero qué…? —susurró sin entender, viendo como la carta roja lentamente se iba destiñendo hasta volverse verde.

Las primeras emociones que sintió el brujo fueron asombro e incredulidad. Pero eso rápidamente se desvaneció cuando comprendió lo sucedido, dejando paso a la furia.

—Que palabra de _bruja scout_ ni que nada, maldita tramposa —gruñó antes de tirarlo todo de nuevo y salir detrás de la mujer.

Magnus Bane no solo haría que Catarina Loss le devolviera sus hermosas hebras de cabello y le diera el maldito libro que él quería. No, eso sería demasiado poco. "Su amiga" pagaría con el propio pelo blanco el haber cambiado el color de las cartas para ganar.

Porque él siempre lo dijo, dice y dirá, Catarina era una tramposa cuando de cartas se trataba.

.

* * *

 _Uno: es un juego de cartas estadounidense desarrollado en 1971 por Merle Robbins. En este juego te dan siete cartas (que pueden ser rojas, amarillas, verdes o azules) y debes deshacerte de ellas. Si no se entiende, Wikipedia siempre esta lista para ayudar._


End file.
